Positive
by BlissfulIgnorance95
Summary: Katie tried to leave Travis for "his own good," so she thinks.  One-shot.


I looked down and almost fainted when I saw the plus sign on the stick. It just isn't possible, not possible at all. Okay…so maybe it is possible. I looked up into the mirror, and tears automatically started falling out of my brown eyes. I'm only twenty-one; I'm not ready to have a kid! I can't believe this is happening, how the hell am I going to be able to raise a child? I have school, work, and Travis….

Oh, shit.

If I wasn't ready to have a kid, Travis was as far from ready as humanly possible. Yeah, I love him and everything, but he is the most immature ass I have ever met in my life.

In addition, he happens to be the father of my child.

Oh, shit.

The poor boy is going to have a heart attack when I tell him. He's absolutely going to freak out. He'll lose his mind. I mean, would he even want the kid?

I passed over about a billion scenarios, each one of them consisted of me telling Travis I'm pregnant, Travis freaking out, Travis breaking up with me, and they all end with me crying for the rest of my life. What's even worse than that, he'd hate me for ruining his life.

If I just broke up with him now, he'd get over me soon enough and move on without a second thought. If I told him, he'd break up with me, and he'd never be able to get my unborn child and me out of his life; we would haunt him forever. I can't tell Travis, for him and for me.

Looking into the mirror one more time, I sighed. I have to do this. Just like a band-aid. Throwing my test into the trash can, I walked out of the bathroom with my hand on my stomach.

"It looks like it's just you and me, babe," I whispered to myself.

I was looking all around our closet to find a suitcase, but none of us had really travelled in a while, it may take a bit longer than I expected. After about thirty minutes of going around the house for a suitcase, I finally found one. Travis was probably going to get home in an hour, so I ran straight back to our closet and stuffed every piece of clothing I owned, and some of Travis's into the suitcase.

"Hey, Katie, what's up?"

"Annabeth, can I stay with you for a while?" I asked sniffling once at the end of my sentence.

"Definitely, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying," Annabeth pointed out softly.

"Maybe because I have been crying."

"Aw, sweetie, you tell me all about it when you get here, I have a feeling this isn't one of those over the phone conversations."

"You're right about that. I'll be there soon, bye." I hung up the phone and continued to pack half-heartedly.

I heard the door opening, and I almost jumped out of skin. Travis was home. With haste, I zipped up my suitcase, and walked out of the bedroom. _Like a band-aid Katie, like a band-aid._

"Katie, are you okay?" Travis asked walking toward me. He didn't seem to notice the suitcase, just the fact that I was crying.

"No. Travis, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I have to go." His warm blue eyes looked as though they were going to fall out of their sockets. He definitely noticed the suitcase now.

"What do you mean you 'have to go'?" he asked frantically.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," I told him as strongly as I could manage. Just the look on his face made me want to hug him and make him laugh, but its better this way.

"No, no, no, no. Katie, please tell me you're joking. Tell me you're finally getting me back from all of the pranks I pulled on you. Tell me that suitcase is empty and you're going to laugh and hug me. Tell me that you're going to mock me because I actually thought you were saying we are breaking up." I looked down to the ground, not being able to meet his gaze.

"I can't." I didn't even have to look up, because Travis sank to the floor shaking his head.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked looking me right in the eyes. I tried to avert my gaze, but I couldn't. I have never seen him so sad before. The evil glint he always has in his eyes, gone. The playful smirk, that was gone too.

"Nothing, it's me. I promise. Believe me, it is better this way." He looked at me as if I completely lost my mind.

"How the hell can this be better if you're not here? Everything in this damn apartment is you! The walls you convinced me to help you paint them green instead of red, but you let me paint all the doors red. The couch, we always watch movies on that couch. The kitchen, you taught me how to cook there. This isn't better. Not better at all." I just kept staring at him.

"You're wrong. Do you want to know why?" I demanded with my fear and sorrow bubbling into anger. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Yes! I think that's exactly what I asked you!" Travis said matching my anger. He looked heartbreakingly livid.

"I'm pregnant, that's why!" I yelled, not realizing my mistake until Travis's eyes turned from anger to complete shock.

"Wh-wh-what?" he stuttered, I ran out the door, taking advantage of his bewilderment. I was almost down my first flight of stairs, when I heard a voice calling my name. It was Travis, of course. No matter how much I wanted to turn around, I knew I couldn't and kept running. I have no idea why I thought I could outrun him. One, I am pregnant. Two, I have a suitcase behind me. Three, I wanted him to catch me, and he did. I was turning down the next flight when his hand grasped my arm, urgently but gently.

He spun me around quickly engulfing my lips in a crazy hot kiss. Just like always, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back. I intertwined my fingers into his hair, as he pulled my waist closer to him. My skin felt like fire was engulfing me. Every time he moved his hand somewhere, my skin burned for his hand to be there again. I took one of my hands from his hair, and placed it on his neck, impossibly pulling him closer to me.

Travis, on the other hand, pulled away from me ever so slightly, breaking apart our lips, so he could rest his forehead on mine.

"I hope she has your eyes," he whispered, catching me completely off guard.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, but I hope she is just as funny as me."

"No, Travis, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

I stared at him baffled. "You're not mad?"

"Should I be?" He inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be mad." I could feel Travis's smile on my lips.

"Why? I love children."

I sighed. "Aren't you worried that I just ruined you life?" He started laughing. I thought he would stop breathing. He let go of me to drop to the ground clutching his stomach. I really did not understand what was so amusing.

"Ruin my life? Katie, that's a good one. Katie you are my life, and now so is my unborn daughter. You leaving, that would ruin my life."

"Son, I think you mean," I corrected him, while grinning. "I know it was stupid."

"Nope, I believe she's a girl. Anyway, it's fine; we all have our idiot moments sometimes." Looks like I wouldn't have to stay at Annabeth's after all. I have my idiot boyfriend to argue with. We are definitely having a boy.

"He is going to be a boy."

* * *

"Katrina Stoll," Travis mused.

"I like it," I agreed.

"I told you we were having a girl," Travis grinned affectionately, placing a hand on my bulging stomach.

* * *

Okay, that the first thing I wrote in a long time in first person. It'd be really helpful if you could tell me if you like my stories better in third person or first.

Ta ta for now :)


End file.
